


Virgin.. Or Not

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson is a bit of a jerk, M/M, Scott and Stiles bromance, Virgin sacrifices, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some interesting information comes to light after discovering a virgin sacrificing witch is kidnapping people in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin.. Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little 'crackish' I guess. Maybe not. I'll let you be the judge of that :)

 

 

Derek and Stiles had been secretly dating for a few months. They had been careful to keep it from everyone until they were ready to tell. Derek had an anxious feeling that if they went public, something bad would happen. Stiles was kind of scared of what his dad and Scott would think.  

Of course, they didn't have to go public for something bad to happen. Strange things started to occur in town and a couple of people went missing. Only three or so people. Stiles looked into it and figured it out. The bad part of it was that Derek had gone out of town for the weekend to take care of something personal that they knew nothing about. He just said he was going away and left with an overnight bag. 

"It’s a witch," he informed the pack. 

"Okay, but what does she want?" Scott asked. "We need a little more to go on." 

"Well, apparently some witches are total freaks and like to do sacrifices," Stiles added.  

"Is there a pattern?" Isaac asked. "Like, maybe if we knew a pattern, we could find a way to save the next victim." 

"Oh, there's definitely a pattern. She's sacrificing virgins." 

"We should use Stilinski as bait!" Jackson snorted. 

"Ha dee fucking ha, dickbag," Stiles responded.  

"That's not a bad idea," Erica said. "We keep an eye on him, wait for her to swoop in and get her." 

"Hell no!" Scott exploded. 

Sadly, Scott was the only one against it, so his protests didn't go over so well. Next thing Stiles knew, Erica and Jackass, oops, Jackson, were shoving him toward the woods. Scott was running along behind them shouting for them to stop. 

Isaac tried to not say much on the matter. Boyd was following at an even farther distance staying out of it completely.  

"Hey, witch, we have you a nice virg-!" Jackson began shouting. 

Scott had tackled him to the ground in order to shut him up. The two werewolves rolled around on the ground clawing and hitting one another. 

"Nice tasty virgin, right here," Erica yelled. 

"Erica, I'm pretty sure the witch doesn't eat virgins. She just kills them," Isaac snorted. 

"Whatever," Erica said, rolling her eyes. 

"The pretty boy is right," a voice spoke up from behind them. Most of them were  _werewolves_ and they still jumped at the sound of the voice. "I don't eat them. Just use their blood. Once its used, they die. Now, where is this virgin you called me about?" 

"Right here!" Erica said pushing Stiles forward. 

Stiles just smiled, but Scott wrapped his arms around him and shouted, "you can't have him!" 

"I don't want him," the witch cackled. How stereotypical was that? The bitch of a witch actually had the audacity to cackle! "I can only use virgins as sacrifices." 

"But-" Scott said, clearly confused. Maybe confused wasn't the right word. It was more like denial that his best friend had kept something that big from him.

"Please, guys. Seriously. Why do you think I never fought you when you dragged me out here? I knew I wasn't going to be in danger. I haven't been a virgin for months now." 

"Seriously?" Scott asked. "When? Who? Why didn't you tell me??"  

"Stilinski got laid? Did she die from regret afterward?" Jackson laughed. 

"Fuck you, Jackass.  _He_ is completely alive and well. Now, witch lady, sorry, I don't know your name." 

"Sarah." 

"Really? I was expecting something more, uh, creepy or witchy like 'Esmeralda' or something," Stiles snorted. "Or maybe Sabrina. You know, the teenage witch?"

"That is insulting!" Sarah frowned. 

"Yeah yeah, says the witch that cackled. Talk about typical. Anyway, what do you need this virgin blood for?" 

"Power," she shrugged.  

"Ah. Well, you do realise we'll have to stop you, right?" Stiles asked. "I mean, its what we do. We protect the fair, clueless citizens of Beacon Hills." 

"Your alpha isn't here, you can't stop-" she cut off as blood came out of her mouth. 

The witch, Sarah, crumpled lifeless to the ground. Boyd was standing behind her with a clawed hand extended and dripping blood. 

"You're welcome," he said indifferently before turning and walking back toward the house. 

"So tell us more about him," Erica said. "Who stole your innocence, my child." 

"I'm older than you," Stiles said. "And I haven't been innocent since I was like thirteen and Scott and I got drunk for the first time and vomited all over his back porch." 

* * *

 

"What happened?" Derek asked when he came him to see everyone watching tv together and not fighting. 

"Well, your betas, namely Jackson and Erica, attempted to use me as bait to capture a virgin sacrificing witch. In turn, they all discovered I wasn't a virgin and Boyd ripped the witch open." 

"And he still won't tell us who sexed him up. We just know it was a he," Erica pouted. 

"Would you like a clue, Catwoman?" Stiles asked. She nodded. "Alright, you can listen in the next time. Come on, Derek. Let's fuck." 

"What?" everyone asked simultaneously.  

"OH MY GOD!" Scott yelled as Stiles disappeared up the stairs with Derek.


End file.
